


Aposematism and Masochism

by the_big_lubinski



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM as coping, F/F, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Slow Burn, fuckers to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_lubinski/pseuds/the_big_lubinski
Summary: Mantis struggles with being taken seriously by her fellow Guardians. The straw that breaks the camel's back is when they feel they need to protect her from her own desires from intimacy. What initially starts as a desire for someone who doesn't treat her like a child leads to an attraction to Nebula, who has made it very clear just how dangerous an encounter with her could be. Maybe that kind of danger could be good for Mantis.





	Aposematism and Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This has been a pairing I've been nursing love for without... you know, ACTUALLY making content about for a while. This characterization of Mantis, I will be the first to admit, has a lot of projection from me. In particular, how I have struggled with reading people, with articulating my own feelings, and how I have felt like my "cuteness" meant I wasn't taken seriously as sexual partner potential. I understand a lot of people HC Mantis as being asexual, and I respect that. I just prefer this one for myself.

The Guardians were gathered around the dining table, which looked similar to a picnic table, and was currently being re-purposed as a workspace. Mantis sat on one of the benches, with Groot beside her. This was one of the first of her mission briefings, as her newfound family tended to err more on the side of “spontaneous and chaotic” side of things. She mostly kept quiet while the others talked since she was so new to this type of thing.

 

Peter reached across the plans in front of him to grab a handful of snacks from one of the many bowls that were scooted to the side in favor of actually being put away. “Okay, so, here's the dealio.” Bits of food flew from Peter's mouth onto the map as he spoke, invoking a look of ire from Gamora. The look from Gamora, in return, made Peter sheepishly swallow the rest of his mouthful before talking again. “We've been hired to stop this ship from smuggling an approximate shit-ton of weapons to a group of Accusers.” Peter placed his finger on the screen, leaving a small smudge of food dust on the screen.

 

Drax hummed in confusion, “A shit-ton isn't an appropriate form of measurement. Shits come in too many sizes.” Mantis giggled at the comment. It was hard for her to get humor without touching someone and feeling their glee, but she found it easier with Drax. “What kind of shit are we comparing it to?”

 

Peter sighed, burying his face in his hand. “Just... it's a lot, okay?” Mantis watched his expression curiously. She couldn't read his face, since it was hidden behind his hand. This was probably negative... maybe he was tired? Should she recommend a nap? He'd needed to borrow her abilities for restful sleep quite frequently, would it be appropriate to offer now?

 

“So, what's the plan here, Quill?” Rocket was sitting on the table directly, legs crossed. He had a holopad in his lap which appeared to have some kind of plans on it. “Attack the ship directly? Keep it from getting to the dropoff? Steal the weapons ourselves?”

 

Peter removed his hand from his face with a grin. Apparently, Mantis was incorrect in her guess that he was feeling tired. “First two for sure, and we'll discuss the third later. Our client just wants to not be killed by these weapons. They don't care what happens next.”

 

Kraglin leaned forward, a predatory grin on his face. “I know more than a few buyers, should we need em. 'Course, we could keep a few for ourselves too.” He had the lazy drawl of someone who had already made their decision on the matter.

 

Rocket nodded along enthusiastically, “Yeah, never hurts to have extra firepower around!”

 

“The plan is,” Gamora interrupted the celebration of potential weapons with a firm voice, “we use this crew's greed against them. Set up on a nearby planet and put out a distress signal as they pass. They come by to attack what they think is a stranded Nova crew and end up fighting the Guardians of the Galaxy instead.”

 

“I am Groot?” Groot, with the lanky awkwardness of a teenager, raised his hand. Mantis looked at him, trying to figure out what he had said. He was asking a question, clearly, and his wide eyes indicated that he wanted... something. It was even harder to figure Groot out than people with more expressive faces.

 

“You,” Peter pointed at Groot, “have a very important role. You and Mantis will be planetside keeping an eye on their ship.” Groot's hand came down, with a slow speed that must have been intentional. Mantis wasn't sure what that intention would be. “When the ship leaves, I want you two to message us.” Peter tapped on the screen a few times and it changed from a job description to a star map of the area. “We will be here, and need to time the signal so that they get it first.” An animation started, showing the signal coming from a small moon like a ripple in a tide.

 

Mantis nodded as Groot crossed his arms, head burrowing into his shoulders, “I am Groot!” The catchphrase was muttered at a low volume of complaint.

 

“Is something wrong?” Mantis tilted her head in confusion. She couldn't understand why Groot would be upset about having such a role in their operation. She placed a hand on his shoulder tentatively, letting his lack of protest be her permission.

 

Mantis's antennae began t glow as she closed her eyes, visualizing the means of feeling Groot's emotions. Everyone's feelings expressed themselves differently, even in the inner plane. For Drax, it was a booming explanation, for Peter it was a chorus of singing voices, and for Groot, it was like a plant. She could feel the smallest drop of emotion, hard like a seed, plunge into her stomach. Ice-cold anxiety grew from that seed, wrapping around Mantis's ribcage as hot and angry flowers bloomed from the vines. She bit her lip, fighting back frustrated tears.

 

Mantis had a hard time reading emotions without touching someone, and that included her own. Feeling this from Groot gave her the language for her own feelings. She was aware that people were watching her when she went planetside. It wasn't the antennae that drew their attention or her unusually large eyes. No, she felt more like she was being marked like they saw her big eyes and timid face and saw a target. It made her think of Ego, and it made her feel like prey. She was tired of it. “I am not a child,” Mantis said softly, as though afraid of how her friends would react. She fixed her gaze on the table, not wanting to look the Guardians in the eyes. Did they see her as a target as well?

 

Drax laughed, reaching over to clap Mantis on the shoulder. “Of course you aren't! You would be even uglier if you were a bug larva!” Mantis felt the urge to reach out and touch Drax's own positive feelings. Right now, however, she didn't want to be happy. She wanted to be heard.

 

Gamora leaned forward, delicately tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she did so. “No one thinks of you as a child, Mantis. We also don't think that you're ugly.” She narrowed her eyes at Drax, who was oblivious to the visual attack. “We will give you more experience in combat when the mission calls for it. This mission calls for a signal, one that you and Groot will send.”

 

Mantis nodded, swallowing her negativity. That was very logical. She couldn't argue with it, so she wouldn't. Just like how she didn't argue with Ego when he was right.

 

* * *

 

 

Mantis and Groot walked through the market, holding onto the supplies they bought while waiting for the rest of the Guardians to return from their part of the job. They'd sent out the signal when the ship left the dock, assumably loaded with the weapons from the nearby warehouse. Now, it was nothing but time to kill. The two took a seat on a bench in a plaza, placing the bags full of food and other supplies underneath.

 

Mantis knew trying to converse with Groot would be, at this point, a rather fruitless endeavor. She could pick up bits and pieces of what he said, but it wasn't clear quite yet. From what Rocket had told her, it had a lot to do with time and trust, where being someone he knew and confided in simply made his words clear you. As a child, it was simply because Groot trusted most people quickly. As a teenager, it was simply going to take longer because he did not open up easily. Her empathic abilities only could bring her so much, after all. So, Mantis handed Groot the holopad with a smile, “I think you should hold onto this. It will help with communication.”

 

Groot took the offering with a nod, which in teenage-speak probably translated to a thank you? He began fiddling with the holopad, bringing up the text-to-voice app. He typed a little, and an automated voice with all the personality of untoasted bread announced: “I am Groot.” Groot snickered at the prank, and Mantis smiled. He typed into it again, “I want to shop there.” Groot pointed at one of the little market's stands in the middle of the plaza. It looked like it had glittery trinkets and useless baubles.

 

“I'll stay here with the supplies. Go ahead and have some fun,” Mantis grinned and placed a hand on Groot. She sent him one of her feelings, a positive and sunny sensation that made it clear she was having fun. She found that with Groot at least, sending her emotions tended to have an effect more akin to communication than manipulation. Given their language barrier, and Mantis's own difficulties with finding words for her thoughts, this felt like a good solution.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot grinned, some leaves uncurling as though they felt the sun themselves. Mantis swore she could hear something about gratitude? She was getting better at this. He scurried off to the stand, clutching the holopad close to him. After all, it was his means of communication and purchase.

 

Mantis leaned back against the bench, sighing in happiness. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining bright, and honestly, it was better that her friends thought she wasn't good enough to- Mantis cut the thought off. She was wrong. There was nothing wrong with the logic that she was an asset better used as a support role. She wasn't a fighter like the others were. Groot couldn't come here alone since he was still a child. They needed supplies anyways. Mantis could keep building the list of reasons why she should be here until the end of time. It didn't make that bad feeling go away. Mantis wrung her hands anxiously. She wasn't especially doing well at enjoying her leisure time.

 

So engrossed with Mantis in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the approach of someone behind her until he spoke, “I'd heard rumors of the beauty of the Eskadoon Plaza, but I was thoroughly unprepared!” Mantis turned with a startled squeak, seeing a feline man leaning over the back of the bench. His fur was a tawny color, which went well with his dark leather jacket. He had one of those smiles that made Mantis think of a predator. “What's such a pretty little thing doing all by her lonesome?” His tail flicked behind him.

 

“I-I don't... pretty?” Mantis blinked in confusion, tilting her head slightly out of habit. “Thank you for the compliment,” she replied. “I'm just waiting for some friends of mine, one of them is over there.” Mantis pointed over at Groot, who was paying a scrutinous amount of detail to a shiny rock. She turned back to her new friend, no apprehension in her. “Would you like to have a seat?”

 

The feline winked in response, “Gladly!” He used his arms as leverage to leap over the back of the bench, legs swinging around with a remarkable amount of control. When he properly landed into a seated position, he did so leaning coolly against the bench's back and into Mantis's personal space. She giggled, feeling a pleasant and bubbly feeling from her stomach that tickled at her throat. “My name is Jasper,” he purred, quite literally. He was so close, Mantis could get a good look at his eyes. They were bright green, like some of the marbles Groot had collected from various ports. She liked looking at them.

 

“My name is Mantis,” she put out a hand to shake, like how Drax told her was the way. While she was mentally reminding herself to not try and pull Jasper into a fight like how Drax told her was the way, Jasper took a hold of her hand gently, bringing it up to his mouth and leaving a chaste kiss. Mantis's face heated up, her antennae glowing out of startled reflex. From that touch, she could feel a feeling, fuzzy and warm, wrap around her wrist. With a tempo between a pounding heartbeat and a content purr, the sensation vibrated through her arm and straight to her chest. There was a tight hug around her heart, filled with a combination of affection and anxious energy. Mantis felt a smile force its way onto her lips, and she shyly spoke. “I think,” she started, the way Peter told her to, in order to not scare people when she read them, “you want to have sex with me.” Mantis bit her bottom lip, giving her smile a seductive element without effort. She looked excited at the prospect.

 

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise before he composed himself back into his flirtatious character. He leaned in closer to Mantis, “Well, aren't we bold? I like that.” He grinned, pointed canines giving him an almost predatory feel. Strangely, feeling like prey in this context didn't bother Mantis. “So, how does the idea make you feel?”

 

“I think... I like the idea,” Mantis smiled shyly. She placed a hand on Jasper's pant leg, noticing the warmth of his body. He jolted a little at the contact, reinforcing what his emotions had told Mantis earlier. Jasper, it seemed, was a nervous wreck and wanted very badly to look cool to Mantis, since he was interested in her. That sort of effort felt nice to Mantis. She wanted to know more about the boy who wanted to badly to make a good impression on her.

 

“Well hi there!” The mood was interrupted by a head planted firmly between them. Peter's head, specifically. He leaned over the back of the bench with a shit-eating grin usually reserved for verbal sparring with Rocket. “Aren't we all having a fun time!”

 

Mantis giggled at Peter. The fact he was smiling meant he was in a good mood, so he must be pleased to meet Jasper. “Peter, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Peter Quill.” She moved her hands as she spoke, gesturing to one and the other as the conversation called. Oddly, neither of them moved to greet each other. In fact, Jasper's ears were pinned to the back of his head, with his previous posture now rigid. “Is something the matter?” Mantis looked back and forth between the two, but could only pick up on the tension without finding a source.

 

Peter leaned in further, effectively using his head as a barrier between the two. He ignored Mantis's question and addressed Jasper, “Yeah, you might know me better by another title. Star Lord.” Mantis couldn't properly see Peter's expression from this angle, but she could see some of Jasper's fur stand up. “Sorry, to cut this outing short, but we have some important Guardian business to get back to!”

 

Mantis stood up at Peter's words, reaching under the bench to grab the supplies. When she properly loaded herself, Peter took some of them to carry himself. Mantis glanced over her shoulder, where Groot was finalizing his decision with a transfer of credits to the marker tender. “Oh, I don't have my holopad with me right now. Can we wait and exchange contact information?”

 

“It's fine!” Jasper answered, almost too hurriedly. He stood to his feet, “I'll, uh, find a way to contact you later.” He walked away quickly, with the awkward posture of someone trying their best to look natural.

 

Peter waved goodbye cheerfully at Jasper's retreating form. “Bye bye kitty!” He wrapped an arm around Mantis and began leading her over to Groot. His voice dropped the twang of joy as he spoke, “Mantis, I am so sorry you had to deal with that creep.”

 

“Creep?” Mantis's brow scrunched in confusion. “Jasper wasn't a creep. He was being very nice to me.” She turned back to try and get a last look at the subject of their conversation, but he was long gone. Realization dawned on her, and she whipped her head back to face Peter, “Were you trying to make him leave?”

 

Peter sighed, “Of course I was! He was trying to get in your pants.” They reached Groot, who had a small bag tightly wrapped in his branches. Peter brightened up again, changing the subject, “What did you get, Groot?”

 

“I am Groot.” He reached into the bag, and Mantis could hear the clacking of light stones falling against each other. “I am Groot.” He pulled out his fist delicately like he was dealing with delicate fairies rather than solid rocks. Groot extended out his hand towards Mantis and spoke, “I am Groot.”

 

Touched, Mantis accepted the offering. It was 3 green stones, which had yellow undertones that caught the light with a sparkle. “Thank you, Groot.” Mantis could feel something bud in her stomach, swelling into a beautifully large feeling that extended up into her face, making her eyes crinkle. When Groot said his typical phrase, Mantis swore she could hear other words this time. It was difficult to make them out, and the more thought Mantis devoted to it, the harder it was.

 

 

When the three returned to the Elector, Mantis was too preoccupied to think of anything other than Groot's gift and his almost-words for her. As a typical cool teen, he had returned to determinedly not looking at his chaperones. Peter kept his strides quick and strong, and Mantis had to speed-walk awkwardly to keep up. When the doors slid open to the main room, where the remaining Guardians were accounting for the claimed weapons of their job.

 

Gamora glanced up from the 4-barrel grenade launcher she was examining (with an uncomfortable amount of familiarity), “I see you all made it back in one piece.” She opened the weapon, emptying 3 grenades from it.

 

While Mantis tried to compare this to previous interactions and determine if this was a joke, Peter sighed, “Some creep was hitting on Mantis!” Oh yes. That interaction.

 

“Excellent!” Drax laughed, sheathing some fancy kind of blade as he stood up. Drax strolled over to them in three steps, clapping Mantis in the back. “You hit him back, of course!” He beamed, noting the lack of injury to her, “And won!”

 

Kraglin sighed, out of Mantis's sight thanks to the wall of Drax in front of her. Mantis could recognize that sound. It was a sign of irritation, and she fought back the urge to apologize profusely for some unknown slight. Kraglin spoke, “So some guy wanted to get dirty with her. What's the big deal?” Mantis could hear him set down whatever weapon he was inspecting, followed by the telltale shifting of another being removed from the pile they surrounded.

 

Drax laughed again, “He fought dirty, and you still haven't a mark on you! I am impressed! You aren't as weak as you look!” Drax led Mantis to the kitchen, ignoring the accusations from Rocket of shirking duties. “This calls for a drink.”

 

“He wasn't trying to fight Mantis,” Peter groaned, following the pair quickly. “He was trying to... you know,” he glanced at Mantis, trying to figure out some way to phrase it. Peter's face screwed up in thought, trying to find a phrase that Drax couldn't interpret incorrectly without-

 

Mantis didn't always know when she was being patronized, but this time was glaringly obvious. It hurt. “Jasper wanted to have sex with me,” she stated frankly. Peter winced at that, and the room fell quiet. Everyone wanted to hear this conversation, to the point of it overriding the instinct to figure out their sweet, sweet profit. “Peter did not want him to.”

 

“Did you want to?” Mantis jumped what felt like 50 feet in the air at Gamora's voice in her ear. She whipped her head around, wincing as her hair smacked Gamora in the face. Gamora seemed undisturbed by the contact, and repeated her question, “Did you want to spend the night with him?”

 

“This is fuckin' disgusting,” Rocket muttered from his spot. Despite his words, he didn't make a movement to leave the room and conversation behind him. “I do not need to think of you weirdos doing what you think is sex.”

 

Mantis nodded at Gamora, ignoring the tears that spiked in her eyes. To her, this felt dangerous. She wasn't quite adjusted to a situation where she could freely disagree with someone she cared for. Drax, oblivious to the mood, looked back and forth between Mantis and Peter, “What's the problem then? If they both wanted to have sex, we should let them.”

 

“The problem,” Peter announced with the exasperation of someone who felt they needed to explain the obvious, “is that there are some real sickos out there! I don't want someone to lie to her and take advantage of her!” Peter slammed his hand on the counter, and Mantis jumped again at the noise. Peter paused at her reaction, a difficult-to-read emotion on his face. He looked somewhere between angry and sad, with it aimed towards himself.

 

“Mantis's power is literally being able to read people's intentions,” Gamora sighed, walking back to the weapon pile. Apparently, she felt her role had been filled, and she could return to being productive. “Don't push your baggage onto her.” Peter bit his lip and looked down at the spot on the counter he had hit. He kept his gaze fixed on that spot, even as Drax walked past him to also return to the weapons. The sound of activity started up again, this episode of All In The Guardians Family apparently being over.

 

Always one to forgive, Mantis placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder and let her powers open the walls between them. In order to send emotions to him, she had to let his own come to her. They sang out a ballad to her. It was a song of hearts he had broken carelessly. It was a song of being afraid of the sound of a piercing whistle. It was a song of becoming someone who makes the people he loves fear him that same way. It was a song of someone who still missed the one who hurt him. It was a song of never being able to make things right. It was a song of love and of regret. Mantis didn't change these emotions or send him new ones. Peter never liked that. Instead, she quieted the song enough to get through when she spoke, “It's going to be okay.”

 

Mantis dropped the subject. It was for the best, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Nebula came to visit rarely. _Once in a blue moon_ , Peter would laugh, while someone, without fail, would remind him of some blue moon they have seen. She always had the attitude of someone who didn't want to show up, and just happened to be nearby. Maybe the appearance was accurate. Mantis found Nebula more difficult to read than the others.

 

This time, Nebula said something about needing a chance to refuel. Rocket had demanded she pay for some of the fuel she siphoned from them. Peter had told him to shut it. Gamora said nothing but looked very much like she wanted to. Nebula also said nothing to her.

 

Mantis peeked around the corner into the room where Nebula had chosen to spend her time. It was a storage area of sorts, with a variety of crates and containers scattered about with no organizational system. She lounged on a few laid out to resemble the shape of a couch, wordlessly swiping through a holopad. Mantis watched this for a few seconds, amazed at how Nebula could look so powerful even in relaxation, before Nebula spoke, “Your antennae stick out farther than your head does. It gives your position away.” She didn't even bother looking up at Mantis.

 

Sheepishly, Mantis came out into full view. The other Guardians were dispersed across the ship. Mantis had learned that it was to give Gamora and Nebula the opportunity for privacy and bonding. Neither of them took it. That meant Mantis and Nebula had their privacy, which worked well for what Mantis needed.

 

Mantis hadn't brought up the things that were bothering her with the Guardians. She didn't want to make anyone feel bad, and she knew that telling them that it hurt her to be treated as a child would do only that. She needed someone to talk to who was close enough to trust, but not so close that it would become common knowledge on the Elector in a matter of hours. Nebula fits that bill. “Nebula... what do you think of me?”

 

Nebula didn't move from her position. It struck Mantis how different this was from the first two times she met Nebula, however indirectly. The Nebula she first met was a prisoner, angry and defiant. The Nebula she fought alongside was a weaponized force, trying to use that anger to keep the things she cared about close. This Nebula was in control and had a quiet confidence that came along with it. Finally, Nebula answered. “I don't.” Still, she remained unmoved.

 

Mantis bit her lip. This wasn't the kind of answer she expected. She pushed a little further, “So, you do not see me as a child?” Mantis took a tentative step forward, not wanting to disrespect Nebula's space while also being a little closer.

 

“That does fall under 'not having an opinion,'” Nebula's statement was short and sharp. “Get to the point.”

 

Mantis took another step, watching Nebula's body language carefully. She didn't seem especially upset, but Mantis had been wrong before. Ego, for example, rarely looked the part of a man capable of hurting her. Mantis took a deep breath to steady herself, and forced the words out before she panicked and excused herself, “Would you have sex with me?”

 

This got Nebula to stop scrolling. She paused and turned to look at Mantis with unreadable black eyes. “You have remarkably low standards.” Nebula dismounted from her makeshift lounge, back straight like a dancer who had spent time perfecting the movement. She stood in front of Mantis, looking down with a head tilted backward. “You don't even know me.”

 

Mantis panicked, seeing where the miscommunication lied. She didn't intend to proposition Nebula for sex, just to see if Nebula also saw her as infantile in such a way. “I am sorry,” she sputtered out, averting her gaze like a submissive creature. “I didn't mean to be so rude.”

 

Nebula took a step. “It isn't rude.” Another step. “It's stupid.” With another step, Nebula was almost on top of Mantis. Mantis stepped back, as her instinct instructed. It was met with another step from Nebula. “You have never had sex.” It wasn't a question, so Mantis did not offer an answer. The silence was one. Mantis took another step back and felt her back hit the wall. Still. Nebula took another step of her own.

 

Mantis, feeling trapped, looked up at Nebula. Mantis could feel her face heat up as she became acutely aware of just how close Nebula was to her, and just how powerless she would be to stop Nebula from doing as she wished, whatever that was. Nebula spoke with a low voice, “I am a violent person. I have violent sex,” a tension tickled at Mantis's stomach. Nebula took a hold of Mantis's chin, leaning in close enough to touch. In the moment, Mantis wasn't sure what was more likely; a kiss or killing bite. “You are lucky that I don't touch people who don't know what they're asking for.” With her free hand, Nebula firmly shoved Mantis closer to the wall. She leaned in close to Mantis's ear and whispered, “Don't be stupid again.”

 

Nebula released Mantis and strode out of the room. Her gait was even in a direct contrast to how Mantis's legs shook. Mantis released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. She stared at Nebula's retreating form, enraptured by the beauty. It reminded her of fauna that marked themselves with bright colors to warn others of their own venom. Nebula had warned Mantis of how dangerous she could be to hold.

 

So why did Mantis feel her pulse quicken and her face heat up? This display was supposed to serve as a warning, not entice her into wanting to be trapped by Nebula once more. Mantis had never felt a desire to be prey before. Nebula must be an exception.

 


End file.
